


Polar Plunge

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2019 [6]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent (BomBARDed), Bardvent 2019 (BomBARDed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Randy goes for an unwilling swim. Day 13: Polar Plunge
Series: Bardvent 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589188
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bardvent





	Polar Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped a bunch of days this year. I love you!

“Splash, are you coming?”  
“It’s Symbol, but I don’t see why not. The way the Headmistress described the event sounded like fun.” Splash followed Yashee as promised, but raised his brow at the bundled halfling wedges under arm. “Is there a story behind that ‘arrangement’?”  
“Randy didn’t want to come at first-“  
A muffled voice escaped the cabin of scarves, “I still DONT. It’s COLD and WET. Put me DOWN YASHEE.”  
“-So we thought if we got him all the way there, he’d change his mind.” She finished the thought with a smile and with out heeding to a word from Randy.   
“Yashee,” Yashee smiles at Symbol with eager eyes, and he sighed in defeat. “Just don’t drown the boy.”


End file.
